


a piacere (don't mess up my tempo)

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Series: a few hundred. [9]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: 告诉我你只想爱我告诉我你只拥有我





	a piacere (don't mess up my tempo)

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me to go study pls

**grave.**

like how wenjun enjoys slow walks and long conversations, the quietness and innocence. excitement laced with the tiniest bit of impatience, innocence mixed with mischievousness. somehow, zhangjing feels like the bad influence for accepting the younger's confession and initiating a quick kiss. holding hands under the table, having dates in the library, teaching the other things he understood and learning from him. first kiss, first dance, first boyfriend, first love.

three years, it was long but firsts never stay too long. milk teeth changing into permanent teeth, maturing a little bit. growing up is always accompanied by change, lots of change. slowly forgetting, no words were spoken but it ends. slowly, slowly. it wasn't painful, but it was a memory he would never forget.

like how zhangjing dislikes waiting, being something but doing nothing. wenjun is a good man and he knows that he will find someone just as great as him in the future.

**presto.**

like how ziyi preferred to ride motorcycles rather than that expensive mercedes benz car he got for his twentieth birthday, the thrill and excitement. always running, never looking back.

falling in love on the first day,

kissing on the next,

sex on the first date

and breaking up via text.

it doesn't happen more than a month, but zhangjing enjoyed the whole experience. thrilling, knowing that they cannot be caught dating for a reason ziyi wouldn't tell. his relationship with ziyi is like an adventure, trying out new things other than the awkward hand holding and shared chaste kisses with wenjun.

like how zhangjing loved the feeling of running so fast, the feeling of being free and having no worries. ziyi is the right man for that, but not the right man for him.

**andante.**

like how zhengting always strived for perfection, making sure everything is right before it happens. and zhangjing fell hard when he did. it was like zhengting knew him so well. from blue being his favourite colour, his little habits, how he prefers his eggs cooked- zhengting knows it all. just right, not too tall, not too short. not too rough, not too soft.

after a while, it gets boring. it gets predictable and he wishes for something new. it's not that he wanted the both of them to break up, he just hated the routine their relationship has started to become. that it's starting to feel scripted and the sparks in his heart have faded long ago.

like zhangjing hated staying in the same spot, they break up. it was a messy one, filled with tears and anger. zhengting was unwilling to let go. zhangjing still cares because he loved him, and that was why zhangjing left while he's asleep.

**con moto.**

push and pull, hot and cold, unpredictable and keeps zhangjing curious about what happens next. just the right adventure until it's taken away from him. lin yanjun is an addicting drug that he can't get enough of. going fast, going slow, zhangjing wonders if yanjun likes him or not.

mixed signals sent his way. playing pretend. one moment they kiss, the other they act as if nothing ever happened. confusing zhangjing even more than he was the previous time, but makes zhangjing's feelings for him even clearer.

as if bound by fate, meeting way too many times by accident. zhangjing jokes about being soulmates, his mind tells him that maybe he really is- as how the hopeless romantics would say- the one.

he asks yanjun what they are after another shared kiss, after another memory, after another time being together. there was no answer.

and as much as zhangjing wanted to be his, he could never be because his heart beats weren't in sync.

 

yanjun realizes his feelings for him way too late.

 


End file.
